Jerico Peligroso
Jerico Peligroso is a arrancar who belongs to the Imperio a group to arrancars who seek to awaken an ancient and powerful Emperador Arrancar whose soul is spread and sealed in the Soul Society and Hakuren City. Appearance Peligroso looks like a twenty year old Arrancar, with a regal air around him, as if he was, or rather, is a king. Straight, straw-colored hair crown his head and fall down to a little way past his shoulders. Some locks fall across his face, but do not obscure his piercing deep-blue eyes. High on his forehead stands his white crown, the testimony of his being a hollow in previous times. The other attestation to his status as an Arrancar, his hollow hole is on his chest, obscured by his robes. The numeric tattoo, '2', remnains on his right shoulder, signifying his rank in Las Noches, although that too is hidden under his clothes. Peligroso's white robes are a nice contrast to his deeply tanned skin, and the design of his robes is the usual jacket, an inner vest, and hakamas. Unlike most other Arrancar, Peligroso wears shoes, not sandals. His jacket bears thin linear designs, but his inner vest and hakamas are entirely white, except for the neck lining of his vest, which is black. Two golden clasps hold his jacket from billowing about much when in quick motion or combat. Peligroso's zanpakutō, Golondrina, is carried in its sheath and either dragged around, being held in his hand, or worn on his back. Personality Peligroso is an Arrancar with serious personality swings. There are days he remains the aloof, calm individual he once was. There are other days he tends to behave like a hyperactive brat, with a temper as short as his nose. On his brat days, Peligroso holds no one in very high regard, except Ortiga, and anyone below Peligroso's number would be wise to do as he's told, as Peligroso has the habit of smashing offenders through the nearest hard surface. But despite the brash annoying exterior, Peligroso somehow cares for his comrades, and will get pissed when they are injured (unless the injury is from any of the Imperio, himself included). Still concerning his brat moments, it is funny to note that in a good mood, Peligroso is almost playful and childish in behavior. Peligroso is quite expressive, but he never cries. Whichever the case, Peligroso maintains his levelheadedness, especially on the battlefield, and while he may shout and rant and rave, his anger will never force him to jump the gun and misbehave where he shouldn't. Peligroso however, has gotten a very sharp mouth, and he tends to have no respect for enemies and potential foes. The fact that he looks like a child is especially enraging to him, and he will take a serious matter up with anyone who harps on the fact that he's a child or comments on anything along the line of "how cute". Peligroso is ruthless in combat, preferring to end a battle as fast as possible. However, he will not kill a downed foe, as long as the enemy has not incensed him, and the enemy is too weak to fight. Meaningless and fruitless things are meant to be avoided. Peligroso remains drawn to science, especially the mechanic kind: the what, how and why of moving things. To this end, Peligroso is still an adept inventor, his childish shell having done nothing to pry away his creative prowess from him. To sum everything up, Peligroso still remains undyingly loyal to his Primera, and to the White Empire. History Ronald Wells was born in Boston, 1985, to unknown parents, as he found himself growing up in an orphanage. As nobody couldn’t tell who he was, the orphanage staff named him and gave him the surname Wells, which was the name of the orphanage where he was, for that was the custom there: every child bore the surname ‘Wells’. As Ronald grew, his aptitude for sciences outshone all the talents of every other child in the orphanage, making him an estranged and lonely child. Nevertheless, he wasn’t disturbed. Since he spent a lot of time alone, he had enough time to tinker with everything he could lay his hands on, and improve his penchant for fixing things. When Ronald was 10, he caught the attention of a man who was the brother of the security guard in the orphanage. The man was a scientist, and intrigued by the child’s intelligence, he performed an aptitude test for Ronald, which showed the boy’s IQ to be extremely high. So he pulled some strings and Ronald got an opportunity to write a scholarship exam sponsored by the university wherein the scientist worked as a lecturer. His performance was so good that he was offered scholarship until the end of his college days, provided he maintained the impeccable academic performance, and did his college study in the university that sponsored him. Of course, Ronald zipped through school like a blue streak, and when he entered college, he became the protégé of the scientist who had discovered his talent. The two began researching on a rare insect found in China, and given a grant by a research institute, they boarded an aeroplane to China to continue the study. On the way, unfortunately, the plane crashed off the coast of Japan. Nobody survived. Ronald found himself floating around, his ‘body’ attached to the aeroplane. So he remained at the bottom of the sea for a very long time. Soon he discovered that his chain was beginning to corrode, and being unable to do anything about it he waited. One day, the chain broke, and he underwent a quick transformation, as a white mask grew over his face, and he lost his rational thinking. And from the depths of water, Peligroso arose, for Ronald Wells was no more. After making an alliance with Dimitri and a series of feeding and fighting, Peligroso succeeded in evolving to an Arrancar. Interested in resurrect to al Emperador of the dilapidated Las Noches, he, along with the new Arrancar began working to give the ciudad blanca form and structure. Now he spends almost all his time working for the improvement and protection of the Imperio. Powers and Abilities ' '﻿ ''' '''Immense Spiritual Power: Jerico has shown to have tremendous spiritual energy. Takuya commented that jerico's very presence is monstrously overwhelming. Sonído Master: Jerico's skill in Sonidō is amazing . He is incredibly fast and puts agility and maneuverability on his side. He moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know his movements until after he has made them. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: While the full extent of his prowess has yet to be known, he has demonstrated the ability to effortlessly fight back an opponent shinigami's Shikai with his own blade still sealed. Immense Strength: Even without his release his resurrecion, Jerico has shown himself to be incredibly strong, he was able to fend off three Shinigami lieutenants with a single punch each; one of which shattered one of their Zanpakutō at the same time, Peligroso possesses a natural talent for hand to hand combat, and coupled with his uncanny strength, every blow of this Arrancar is to be feared. Cero Latigo: At first it seems that this is just a cero beam as it shoots from his finger and middle finger on either hand, stopping about 3 meters away, still connected to his fingers. For the next 10 seconds, he can move it around as if it were a whip. It's only as thick as a pencil, but whatever it wraps around will have a burn mark, the severity depending on how long it was in contact. It can also be cut, shortening the whip by half no matter where it's cut. This can only be used twice each time the hollow mask is activated. Zanpakuto Angel Ventisca '''is Jerico Peligroso's Resurrecíon. Angel ventisca resembles a large Celtic longsword, which Peligroso wears strapped to his side in its sheath Resurrecíon '''Release Command: Ascend, Angel ventisca On release, Peligroso gets a white armor, stone-like in constituency, whih encases his entire upper body. There are also six huge wings which protrude from his back, each resembling a great hand with four rectangular fingers and a circular groove on the palm of each 'hand'. He also has identical grooves on the palms of his hands. On his head are a formation of tusk-like spikes, covering the top of his entire head. Only his face remains revealed on his upper body. Resurrecíon Abilities Given Peligroso's innate ability to manipulate wind, his Resurrecion has to do with using wind to track people. It is revealed as a green incandescent square, two feet in dimension that appears over his outstretched hand, which shows a holographic map of the surrounding environment for a range of 1000 meters. There are usually colored dots on various points on the 'map'. Peligroso releases his reiatsu which translates into a very slight breeze that can be felt as far as a 1000 meters. When this happens, Peligroso then forms his 'map', which does nothing more than to show the layout of the area in which he is, and more importantly, objects or people with a considerable level of spiritual pressure, which are represented as the colored dots on the map. The colored dots are colored based on the nature of the soul to which they belong, with the 'color code' similar to that of the Quincy's spirit thread tracking. This ability is immobile, because when Peligroso has marked out an area, no matter how far he moves, even if he moves out of the marked area, the map held above his hand will not change, although it will show that he has left the range of the map. Peligroso can move outside his ability's perimeter and still be able to track people within the perimeter. But once he dispels the map, he must release the 'reiatsu breeze' again to create another one. Brisa del alcon Peligroso is capable of firing massive waves of air from his wings and hands. These gust, now stronger than what they were in his hollow crezca, can easily destroy reinforced concrete, as they create powerful shockwaves on impact with any object. Tornado del ave Peligroso can create a great twister of wind around himself by pointing out his six wings and releasing a stream of air mixed with reiatsu from his wings. The twister of wind expands and has the effect of knocking back an opponent or physical attack which it comes in contact with. The closer the opponent to Peligroso, the harder the knock-back effect. The twister's range is 10 meters and is great for physical attacks.